An Unlikely Encounter
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: A young woman is found in one of Undertaker's many coffins. Little did he know the events that would fall into place. Undertaker X OC
1. Chapter 1

**_((AN: CREDIT TO JESSIE WHO ROLEPLAYED THIS OUT.))_**

* * *

><p><em>It seemed like a pretty ordinary day to Undertaker, a new body here and there. A new arrival of bodies just freshly came in empty coffins, waiting to be prettied up. He wandered over to his water dish, dipping his hands in the water and humming to himself.<em>

"Tanoshi, Tanoshi." He giggled creepily as he opened up a coffin, examining the corpse in front of him. "Perhaps I could accentuate the wounds with pink dye, like the petals of a lovely flower! Ooooh! What a lovely idea. Heehee! They'll never notice!"

He soon went to another, opening the lid and eying the next. "Oooh this one would look lovely in that pink dress." He snickered, a bit of drool going down his face. His job was so amusing.

His hidden eyes then looked upwards. There was one left to be open. He went to it, boots thumping against the floor. His mind wandered elsewhere as he opened the lid. He paused however, his body frozen on the spot. His mouth slightly opening.

_What he found was a surprise, A young female was laying in the coffin, eyes closed. She appeared no older then eighteen. Her white hair appearing dirty and deprived of cleaning. She was small, no taller then five feet._

The most startling thing was however, was that she was different from the corpses. She was laying on her side, her arm under her cheek as a makeshift pillow. Her chest raised and fell with her breaths. This woman was alive. Or appeared to be.

"Oh my~...This is certainly different." He said in a rather quiet voice, continuing to stare at the surprise bundle. This was going to be an odd day indeed. He could feel it in his bones.

Softly, he reached and stroked her cheek with a clawed hand, making sure she wasn't something else.

_Suddenly, The young girl quickly stirred, making no sound. Her eyes opened, revealing glazed purple optics. She turned her head slowly, eyes following Undertaker's arm to his face. She blinked, focusing her vision._

_He looked curious. And he was also shocked. This had never happened before in his shop. His mouth was open into an "o". This was entirely a first..."When did you get here, little one?" he asked, looking her over. She seemed uninjured. But was extremely thin. Perhaps in the verge of starvation..._

_She just stared at him, before tensing up and slowly scooting back. Her eyes still appeared glazed, like she had no clear thought. Her mouth didn't move. And it appeared she had no clear Understanding of his words._

_Undertaker sat there for a bit, his mind wondering. There was a woman in his coffin. Alive, and appeared frightened and confused. And seemed to have no clear idea of what was going on around her. Getting an idea, he went off to the kitchen. He soon returned with his jar of biscuits._

_The woman watched him with dark eyes, looking curiously at the jar of biscuits. She never saw cookies before. And they were oddly shaped. She wasn't aware they were edible. She showed no sign of trust. She looked like a frightened cat._

_He then pulled one out, sniffing it audibly from side to side, before biting into it. He was demonstrating to her it was food. He then grabbed another, offering it to her. He wasn't being threatening either._

_She looked even more curious now. Her stomach soon gave a loud growl. She reached out, gently taking the odd cookie. She gave him one last look before biting it with a loud crunch, copying him. She seemed to enjoy the taste as she was gobbling it._

_He nodded, giving her a smile and offering another. He could tell she was hungry. But now he had more pressing things to think about. What if this woman was missing from families? Would he really report her appearance to the Scotland yard?_

_She quickly took it, nibbling away. She was starving it seemed. "...**Ah**." She mumbled out, already finished eating the second. So it seemed she wasn't a mute, but just didn't know how to form words._

_He seemed a bit curious now. The woman seemed capable of learning. She seemed more scared then anything. He then stood up slowly and nodded, gesturing for her to follow. He had some proper food in the kitchen._

_She slowly stood up, being rather stiff about it. She stepped out of the coffin, her bare dirty feet touching the floor. Her clothing was extremely dirty and tearing. As he led her into the back, he began to think ahead, knowing he would possibly teach her a few things, then debate on turning her in to Scotland yard._

But judging from her mind, there was some psychological damage. Her eyes showed her soul was tainted. Perhaps something so traumatic happened to change her entirely for life. Perhaps she had been taken in and abused. He would need to be careful with her. And be careful with his words, anything could had set her off. He didn't know if she was a violent person, or a quiet frightened one. He would learn with time.

_"Might as well teach ya what I know, little one." He said, ruffling her hair as he walked by her side. She stared at him, her glazed purple eyes reflecting him. She had no idea what the ruffling of her hair meant. She let out a soft sound, following him into the back. Undertaker's arm on her back._

Little did they know, this was the start of something very unlikely. Impossible. The events would soon fall into place.


	2. Chapter 2

((AN: CREDIT TO JESSIE, WHO RPED THIS OUT.))

* * *

><p>Undertaker was in the kitchen with the young woman, pulling out bags of bread. The young woman watched with interest. She knew it was bread. She had eaten it before. "Ah?" She mumbled to herself.<p>

Undertaker perked his ears and glanced at her. "Bread." He voiced clearly to her. The woman just blinked at him, obviously not going to mimic him. Perhaps she was too afraid to speak.

Undertaker simply pulled out a jar containing butter. She was going to need extra calories. She was much too thin and tiny. All those bones sticking out. She looked almost dead.

He then handed her a clump of bread. She reached out and took it delicately, her bony fingers grasping it. She sniffed it, a little suspicious of the smell of butter. But once she licked it, she quickly bit into it, chomping away.

Undertaker faintly smiled. "Good?" He asked her, not really expecting an answer. The young woman blinked, her cheeks stuffed with food. She quickly swallowed. "...Go...Goooooo..." She started to say, earning a perked look from Undertaker.

"You can do it. Goood~" He coaxed her, leaning against the counter. She narrowed her eyebrows, trying to focus on the word. She memorized how his lips moved. "Goo...Goo..Deh..." She was getting there. Now she needed to say it all at once.

"Gooood!" She squeaked out. Earning a grin from Undertaker. He reached out and gently petted her head. "Good girl..." He praised, knowing that she needed it. A cute blush came over her face. She was such a tiny little thing.

She continued to eat her food, and soon it had disappeared. She then clutched at her neck, signaling she was thirsty. "Ah..." She whimpered, pointing to the sink. He knew what she meant. He grabbed a beaker, quickly filling it with water. Who knows how long she had been with without water.

He noticed she was looking at the beaker, as though never seeing a cup before. He raised it to his lips, showing her how to drink it. Her eyes lit up, showing she acknowledged it. "Ah!" She squeaked, holding her hands out. He snickered, handing her the beaker.

Surprisingly, she mimicked him perfectly and gulped down the water. Until the last drop. That answered his question. It must had been a while since she last drank. She then set the beaker on the counter, breathing heavy. She had held her breath while gulping down so much water.

Then, she suddenly turned around and ran out of the kitchen, going back to the shop and jumping into the casket she was found in. He was surprised at her agility to move around. He decided to leave her be, knowing that was the most she would get out of her today for the time being.

So it seemed she was sensitive to over stimulation. But she seemed kind and gentle. And it seemed she didn't want to hurt anyone. Now he needed to keep her this way. He needed her to become stronger however, without damaging her.

He then decided to continue with his work as the little one was hiding in the coffin. It was hour later when she poked her head out of the coffin, her face showing she looked uncomfortable about something.

She then crawled out of the coffin, her legs looking almost crossed. Undertaker quickly realized nature called. And it seemed she had been holding it in for far too long. "You silly thing. Come here luv." He said gently.

She whimpered, quickly coming to his side. He put his hand on her back, leading her to the back again. He brought her to the small bathroom. To his relief, she knew what a toilet was. And with a squeak she ran in and slammed the door shut. Undertaker snickered, tapping his chin in wonder.

After a few minutes had passed, he noticed that all sounds had ceased. Being careful, he peeked through the crack in the door, seeing that she was staring at the tub on legs. Her face was blank. Perhaps she wanted a bath.

He then walked in, watching her facial expressions. She seemed confused, curious, and nervous. Perhaps she had seen a bath before, but never tried it?

"Do you want a bath?" He asked, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked nervous at being caught. "A-ah..."

"Shuush. You're alright." He said, petting her head. He then turned the knob on the tub, watching her eyes widen at the water pouring out. He stuck his hands in. "Warm." He said clearly.

She slowly reached her hand in, touching the water carefully. Indeed it was warm. She gave a smile. "Waa..." Sh mumbled, seeming content with moving her hand in the warm water.

Undertaker snickered, lightly flicking water on her arm. She blinked and slightly flinched. "Bath?" He asked her.

Luckily she also knew what that word meant as well. She then stepped into the tub, deciding to not take off her clothing. Her back was facing him. He wondered where she was before. Did she always bathe with clothing on?

He then reached out and pulled the string in the back, undoing her outfit. He then slowly pulled off her clothing, earning a puzzled expression from her. Was she supposed to take off her clothing?

He then tossed her clothing aside, still facing her back. He wanted to give her privacy after all. He could see her bones showing. And her spine was sticking out. She had been starving. Wherever she lived before, she wasn't fed much at all.

He then grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash her back, carefully putting her long hair to the side. Her hair was just as long as his. Only hers was pure white. Just like snow. He would need to find her name soon. Or come up with a name for her.

The young woman perked her head, smelling something sweet. "Ah?" She asked him, turning her head. Undertaker showed the soap bar. She sniffed, finding the smell wonderful. Better then what she smelled like...

"Ooooo..." She mumbled quietly, showing she understood. He continued on, scrubbing her back gently. She was filthy. And there were scars, bruises and several marks on her back. Wherever she came from, she wasn't treated well. It was remarkable she didn't die from infection from being so filthy.

He soon walked in front of her, pulling the plug and letting the filthy water drain. It would be a while before the water would be clean. She watched the water go into the drain. She gasped, leaning over to stare in wonder. "Ah?!" She squeaked in curiosity.

"Drain." He said carefully, his lips moving clearly for her to see. She blinked, tilting her head. She ran the word through her head. She could do it...

"Dra...Draaaaaaa...iiin?" She mumbled out, her fingertips touching her mouth. He grinned, petting her head again. "Good girl. You're learning faster." He praised, plugging the drain again before turning on the water again. She squeaked as she was splashed a little from the water. She then let out a soft giggle.

Undertaker grinned. It was good she was expressing happiness. It was a positive emotion. He then pulled out a bottle. It was hair shampoo. He quickly soaked her hair, before rubbing the shampoo in. She perked at the odd sensation. It was a nice one though. And It smelled good.

He quickly closed her eyes, not wanting any soap to get in her eyes. She made a soft sound in reply, wondering what he was up to.

He was glad to see all the dirt run out of her hair. Her hair was going to be an even brighter white. He then dumped water on her head, earning a squeak from her and a giggle.

Soon, he pulled the plug again. And grabbed a towel, putting it over her head and lightly drying her. She opened her eyes, peeking at him. He simply smiled, drying her face off delicately. She was incredibly adorable, even for being so frail. Her violet eyes shined bright under all her white hair.

She gave a perfect smile then, very happy for what he did. "Ah!" She squealed in happiness. Undertaker chuckled, helping her out of the tub. He then did a full pat down, getting a good look at her weight. It was worse then he thought.

She barely had any meat on her little bones. He could see her ribcage and hip bones. And she had no natural fat on her chest. In fact her chest looked deflated and wrinkled. Her body had eaten out the natural reserves of fat. Her fat on her buttocks was even eaten away. She had truly starved. She reminded him of a corpse. He felt prompted to make her dinner. Who knows how she survived this long.

"Now my luv, stay here." He said, signaling with his hands for her to stay. She simply blinked at him, though seeming to get the message.

He soon returned with a long frilly night gown and under wear. She look surprised. Were those for her? He helped her into the clothing, her eyes looking around, searching for answers. Why was he being so kind to her?

He then lifted her into his arms, she didn't weigh anything at all. And that concerned him. He carried her into the shop, knowing she wanted back in there. And he was correct as she jumped out of his arms.

She decided to hide back in her coffin once again, feeling happy and clean. Undertaker let her be, knowing she would be easily overstimulated and overwhelmed. He returned to the kitchen, starting to get to work on making a big meal. The little woman was needing precious nutrients _now._

A sudden ear piercing scream made him perk in surprise. It was the young woman. He reacted quickly, dashing into the shop. What he saw next made his mouth open in surprise.

All of his work items, books, trinkets, coffins, jewelry and candles were floating in mid air. The womans's eyes were wide in terror. She was gripping at her temples, her teeth gritting. "EIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed out.

Undertaker stared in disbelief. But now it made sense. This woman had a gift. And was perhaps locked up in fear. He carefully approached her, being very quiet and gentle with his words. He had no idea what power she held. And for her to be levitating every item inside his shop was remarkable.

"Shuuush. Calm down." He cooed, leaning down and taking her shoulders. But surprisingly, she threw her arms around him, whimpering softly. "Eeeeeeei...Ah..." She began to wail then, tears going down her face.

He quickly hugged her into him. "You are remarkable...Just full of surprises..." He said gently. He would need to keep her calm and collected. If she was to become enraged, who knows what she could do. Her powers must had slipped out while she was trying to relax.

He continued to stare at the floating items, his hidden eyes narrowing. wherever this woman came from, were not kind to her. And this had repressed her. He knew it was all up to him now. He was put into a delicate situation. He couldn't turn her in now. She was worthy of staying. Besides, she was useful to him.

_He would look further into this. She was the impossible girl._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>((AN: I'M SORRY IF IT SEEMS SHORT. I THOUGHT IT WAS NICER TO END THE CHAPTER THIS WAY. REVIEW?))<span>_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(((AN: CREDIT TO JESSE. AND OVERTHELOVEOFYOU, LOOK FOR THE EASTER EGG. THAT IS ALL))**_

* * *

><p>After the big scare of the levitating items, The young woman was feeling better and more relaxed. Her eyes reclaiming that innocent look. Undertaker sat in his chair by his desk. His hands holding a newspaper.<p>

He had managed to quell her fears. She had surprisingly recovered quickly. She was even digging into his books and looking at drawings and black and white picture. "Ah?" She asked, wondering what the name of the flowers were.

He turned his head to look at her . He was glad she had an interest in reading. He soon joined her. Carefully read the names to her, pointing to the letters as he read them, much like a teacher to a student.

She seemed to be absorbing the information. She seemed a fancy the beautiful drawings of flowers. He would have to show her the real thing...

She tilted her head at a picture of a purple water lily. She tried to read out the scientific name. But it was obviously too hard for her. But still she wanted to try. "Nyyyyym..." It read: Nymphaea nouchali.

She was willing to go out of Her way to read such hard words. He guided her through saying the word. His mouth moving slowly to enunciate.

But for some reason She seemed a little fussy. She seemed found of the word "Nym" and continued to repeat it happily. "Nyyym Nyyyyyyym!" She giggled. Throwing arms up into the air. Much like a child who found something important.

He was happy with even that. She was quite the little talker when she was excited. Again it was a positive emotion. There was nothing wrong with that. And now he had a name to call her by. " All right then, I shall call you Nym for now..."

She then tilted her head, looking at him before pointing to the word "Name" In the book. She was wanting his name. This surprised him, for it meant that she was learning quickly. Much more faster than he expected. So perhaps there was no mental block. She just simply wasn't taught.

The slight grin covered his features, "...Undertaker." He said slowly to her, so she could understand it clearly. She seemed a pause for a bit, her mouth slightly open. He was patient and easygoing. They had all the time the world.

Finally she spoke. But what she said surprised him. "Un...Ni?" She gave a giggle, knowing that wasn't his name.

He chuckled at her innocence, she couldn't help it. And being called that wasn't bothering him in the least. "Yes my dear."

She smiled wide, "Unni!" She giggled, putting her arms suddenly around his waist. The gesture of affection flattered him. He gently patted her. She seemed to be becoming attached to the old mortician. He petted her hair tenderly. "I like the sound of that."

She smiled wide. A cute blush covering her face. "Hehe. Hungry?" She asked as though she was feeling ravenous with hunger. She really was.

"Alright, it's about time for lunch." He mentioned, remembering the huge stew ready to be eaten soon. She was really needing it.

She perked, looking excited. She smiled. "Foooooood!"

He grinned, such a healthy appetite. He headed for the kitchen to see The progress. It was nearly done. Now all it needed was some spices. Healthy ones.

Nym followed him, leaning against the kitchen sink, her bright eyes watching. She wanted to memorize what he was doing. She was learning quickly. She soon giggled, making several items float in the air in a teasing manner.

He perked his head, watching the items float about. He gently took some of them as she floated them, "Thank you luvey..." he chirped, finding the items useful.

Nym giggled softly. She was indeed playful and gentle. And she seemed to have a hold on her powers. She soon fled into the shop and hid in the coffin once again, her shyness overcoming her.

Soon enough he returned, tapping the side of the coffin with his foot. Nym poked her head out cutely, blinking at the bowl of steaming food. She simply snatched the food and hid away into the darkness of the coffin. Undertaker snickered. She was like a little mouse. He could hear her gulping it down. She wasted no time. Even though it was hot.

He drooled a little at her sillyness. She still believed she was in danger so she scarfed it like a hungry wolf. He waited, knowing that she would finish very quickly. She soon poked her head out, her eyes pleading. "Ah?" She mumbled, holding her bowl out. She was pleading for more.

He looked down at her, a smile appearing. "Say, can I please have some more?" He suggested softly. He knew she was bright. She was old enough to learn. Nym looked thoughtful. She'd say anything for food. "C-Caaaan..." She paused, thinking the words over in her head. She wanted to try without stuttering.

"Come on, luvey...You can do it." He coaxed her, knowing she could achieve it. Nym narrowed her eyes, focusing hard. "C-Can..._I please have some more?_" She asked carefully.

That made him grin wide and he leaned down and patted her head. "Yes you may, Nym." He replied, taking the bowl from her to go refill it. Nym blinked, surprised she had gotten it. She was slightly proud of herself.

He returned, handing her yet another bowl of stew. She snatched it, going into the coffin and eating again. He snickered in amusement. Yes, just like a mouse...

She would get the proper nutrients this way. He would start buying milk soon. Milk would help her little bones. She was in a crises situation. She didn't know it.

She soon poked her head out, handing him the empty bowl. It had been licked clean. She was quiet, signaling she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Now, Nym. How about a bath?" He asked her. Nym perked a little. Last time she bathed she enjoyed it. The water was warm.

.../\/\/\...

Nym giggled as she flung water at Undertaker. He kept ducking away cleverly. She then dunked underwater, before coming back up, spitting water at him. He laughed, wiping the water off his face. She was certainly playful, and didn't care she was naked as a babe.

He soon got to work cleaning her hair, hearing her chirp in happiness. She liked the smell. It relaxed her and it got rid of the nasty smell of dirt.

Soon, he moved her hair off to the side, getting to the roots, when he paused. He saw something he never noticed before last time.

On the back of her neck, so cleverly hidden, was a brand of numbers.

_**PRF204863**_

His hand caressed over the raised tattooed scar. Nym suddenly stiffened and arched up. "A-Ah..." She whimpered out. He had found that painful spot. That hateful spot.

"Nym...Where did you get this darlin'?" He asked gently, though not expecting a huge answer. Nym's eyes saddened. She remained quiet, her hands clenching tightly until they turned white.

Undertaker then straightened up, his hand leaving the brand alone. Nym quickly relaxed, her eyes remained hurt and dead however. He had a feeling what was going on now. He had seen a similar brand on a familiar servant to a certain noble...

He soon rinsed her hair out, not saying anything for the remainder of her bath. Nym said nothing as well. She remained deathly quiet. Her head was down. He soon lifted her out, drying her. She noticed she was staring at him, her eyes trying to understand him.

When he was drying off her legs, he was surprised to feel her hand touching his face. He ceased all movements, his hidden eyes staring up at her. Her hands were touching his scar on his face. He understood then. She was comparing his scars to hers.

Her eyes suddenly turned serious. Also curious. Her fingers delicately lifted his bangs. He knew what was coming. His eyes shut quickly, wanting to give her a tease. But Nym was not so easily defeated.

_"...Shini...Gami..."_ She said suddenly.

His eyes snapped open then, staring at her. How did she know what he was? She stared at his eyes, her own eyes looking surprised. His eyes were so old. His eyes completely contradicted who he was right now. He was much older...

They just stared at each other. As if they were both anomaly's. As though they were both freaks of nature.

"Shinigami..." She said again with a sigh, moving her hand back. His bangs covered his devastating eyes back up. He slowly stood up, his own curiosity getting the better of him. "You are full of surprises...How did you know Nym?" He asked, smiling and tilting his head.

"..." She soon looked down again, unable to speak. She rubbed her arm, looking so innocent again. His smile soon faded. Was that the most he would get out of her tonight?

He soon helped her get dressed, noticing she looked like she was struggling with herself. She looked ashamed somehow. He soon lifted her, taking her back to the shop, knowing she wanted to be back in her coffin.

She remained quiet as he set her inside. She curled up into the soft material. Undertaker watched her with intelligent eyes. So she knew what he was, and wasn't afraid of him. He knew she would tell her story sooner or later.

He then retreated, leaving her alone, her eyes watched him go. He soon entered one of his own coffins. Though she didn't see which. Minutes later, Nym crawled out of her coffin, standing up and looking around. Which coffin?...

Her ears picked up a whisper. A faint whisper. She turned her head, staring at a old black coffin. She quietly walked over, the cold floor stinging her skin. She didn't care.

She got down on her feet, quickly pushing the coffin lid to the side. A hand suddenly grabbed hers. She blinked, staring at Undertaker. He was staring at her in the darkness of the coffin, curious about what she was doing. "Cold..." She whispered.

He kept staring at her, before pushing the lid further for her to slip through. The coffin was wide enough for them both. She was tiny after all.

Nym then slowly climbed in, quickly latching herself onto Undertaker's arm. She whimpered softly. She wanted to tell him everything. She trusted him. "Burned..." She mumbled. Undertaker didn't need to ask watch she meant.

"They burned your neck..." He nodded in understanding. Nym copied him. "Hurt..." She mumbled. He nodded again.

She turned her head slightly, hearing a whisper. "...Isabelle..." She mumbled. Undertaker lifted his head slightly. "Is that your name lovey?" He asked. She shook her head. "...F-Friend..."

"You had a friend? Was she like you?" He asked curiously. Nym had to think about what he meant. She then nodded. Now he was curious. Forget sleep.

"Where is she now?" He asked her. She suddenly looked saddened. Her fingers pointed to her chest. "Here..." She mumbled. Undertaker tilted his head. "Did she pass away?" He asked.

"...Her body...did..." She mumbled, unsure if she was speaking the right words. Undertaker was curious now. "Her spirit remained." He said as a matter of factly.

_"I-Isabelle protects me."_ She squeaked out, covering her heart. _"She s-saved me!"_ She whimpered. Undertaker quickly shushed her. "It's alright luv...What did she die from?" He asked gently.

Nym suddenly looked hurt, tears formed in her eyes. "...Hungry...Thirsty..." She said finally.

Undertaker's face didn't look amused anymore. Not that he was before during the whole conversation. His mouth was a thin line. Her friend starved to death in the room with her it seemed. They both starved. And Nym had survived...That explained everything...A horrifying way to end your life.

_"Her...soul...Is **inside** me."_ She said in a low voice, tears spilled down her face. Undertaker glanced at her chest. His old eyes narrowed. There was definitely something there within her. Something attached. Stirring, alive, pulsing...Throbbing with power.

This explained her powers. That big burst. "Did they try to reap her..." He asked suddenly Nym looked up, shocked. How did he know? He was a good reader. "Y-yes..._Isabelle hid...She helped me leave_..." Undertaker then understood. Her friend was powerful, even in death.

_Nym remembered being in that cold room. It smelled of feces and piss. Her cell mate was less then 5 feet away from her. Isabelle. She looked like a skeleton. She remembered how she promised everything would be okay. That she wouldn't be alone still. Even after her death. When Isabelle stopped breathing, Nym lost it. She had lost her companion. She lost her friend. Someone who understood her and shared food with. _

_Nym let out a scream and tried to shake Isabelle awake. But within minutes after her death, the door to the cell had unlocked. All on it's own. Nym stood up, staring at the door wearily. Until it swung open slowly, as though it was trying not to scare her. What she heard next made her heart jump in her throat. _

_RUN!_

Undertaker stared at her face. Perhaps it was an experiment the led up to this. Perhaps it was Isabelle that was talking through her right now.

"Does Isabelle approve of me?" He asked,knowing that wandering souls feared reapers. Since reapers stole them to be reaped.

"You fed me...Gave me water..." She suddenly looked like she couldn't take her emotions any longer and clung to his arm, hiding her face in his chest. She was an emotional creature.

But what came next actually startled the old man. Made him actually rethink what he was doing. Nym muffled out a word, but it was clear as day. He stared at her. This wasn't what he thought would happen. Things were so not going his way.

_"Papa..."_


End file.
